blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Commands
This is every single blockate command, and this is how to use every single blockate command. Did you ever want to know how to use every single blockate command!? Well i made a organized list and commands start with a explanation mark (!) after the word, there is usually a () or a [] Parentheses mean that you have to put it what is in there, Brackets mean that you don't have to put the command in there and that is how the command runs. There are also there are commands that are not shown in the commands list when you say !commands. There are also R, B, G Commands, this means that they can run off of a color, but you can also say the color, like !team add (Pearl.) The R, B, G Commands is about the red, blue, green colors that makes another color, The R, B, G Commands are numbered 0 - 255. If there is a command i am missing, feel free to say it in the comments, or if a command is not working. V.I.P Commands: !bulldoze - You can place two points to bulldoze, this is also a really easy way to delete stuff fast. - Only for builder, admin, and owner. !fill - You can place two points to fill, this is also a really easy way to place stuff fast. - Only for builder, admin, and owner. !donate (player) (amount of blux) - Donates the amount of blux you said in the (amount of blux,) Also a good way to do, blockate games, giveaways, and more! - For everyone. These next commands are not V.I.P Commands. Easy Commands: !cmds - Shows a list of commands, just like what this list is showing. - For everyone. !kill Player - Kills a Player that you put on !kill. If you didn't put a player, the block you are hovering over with your mouse is a killer block. A killer block has a decal with a red X that is on the block when you use this command, upon stepping on the big red X, you will die, you can also put this on players to make minigames, or some cool game! - Only for builder, admin, and owner. !freebuild - Allows all players to be admin. - (shows up visitor when you press v or say !world) and allows all players to build. - Only for owner. !name - Sets the game's name. - Only for admin, and owner. !sign (text) - Puts a information decal and upon hovering your mouse over the block, you will see the (text.) When you use the !sign command the block your mouse is hovering over is the block that is gonna have the sign. - Only for builder, admin, and owner. !world - Shows a list of information on your game, can also be accessed by pressing v. - For everyone. !time (hour) - Sets the time to set a theme, this also makes the sky night, day, or dawn depending on the (hour) you put. - Only for builder, admin, and owner. !outlines Hides/shows the outlines around every block, even the blocks you place. - Only for builder, admin, and owner. !tele - Makes a one way teleporter depending on where your mouse was hovering when you used this command and where you place the point, makes you teleport to high places, or anywhere, great for, adventure games, space games, and more! - Only for builder, admin, and owner. Medium Commands: !cannon power - When you use !cannon the Power is the number you put, if you don't put a number, then the cannon will be removed, upon using this command, whatever block your mouse is hovering over, that block will have a target decal and will launch you depending on the Power when you step on it, useful for getting up in the no-zone (a roblox glitchy zone that is really high up in the air.) - Only for builder, admin, and owner.